


fine woodwork

by noalinnea



Series: Lord of the Rings Seven RPF Ficlet Collection [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noalinnea/pseuds/noalinnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Karl improvise to work around practical problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fine woodwork

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of the sean/karl mini-series "adjustments"
> 
> Disclaimer: This is pure fiction. The characters in this story are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.

There was the alarming sound of wood creaking and then splintering and Karl stilled, tightening his grip on Sean who was on his back on the table underneath him.

"I hope you're not too attached to this table," Karl said with a grin, trying to catch his breath.

"I don't fucking care about the table," Sean panted. "Floor," he then added, unceremoniously pushing Karl off him and getting to his feet. His hand closed around Karl's wrist and he dragged him away from the wrecked piece of furniture towards the middle of the room where he sank to his knees and then lay down in a set of fluid movements.

"We are going to have carpet burns," Karl said, admiring the view of his lover spread out on the floor in front of him, waiting for him.

"Now, Karl," Sean growled impatiently, and sat up again, reaching for him and tugging him down towards him and into a kiss. Karl covered Sean's body with his, propping himself up on his elbows at both sides of Sean's body. Sean wrapped his legs around him, pulling him closer still, and Karl felt a fresh wave of violent arousal wash over him when their erections pressed against each other.

"Come on, " Sean murmured against his lips and Karl couldn't resist teasing him for another moment. He trailed a line of sloppy kisses down his neck and along his collar bone, ignoring the string of colorful swear words from Sean's lips, before he bit down into the flesh right above his chest muscles when he pushed back into him in one long stroke. Sean's head fell back onto the carpet and he moaned when he arched his back to meet him halfway. Karl reveled in the feeling of his tightness surrounding him and of his fingernails digging into his back sharply, and fleetingly he thought that he probably would not give a damn if the whole house collapsed around them right now, either.


End file.
